Since the introduction of crib, many different types of prior art cribs have been developed in the past to contain and protect infants, babies and small children. Most of these devices are produced using balusters held in place using top and bottom horizontal rails on either side of the crib or on all four sides of the crib, allowing airflow through the crib. Usually one side of the crib is adjustable, allowing easy access into the crib compartment. Another crib innovation allows the mattress to be raised or lowered inside of the crib compartment using an adjustable mattress platform. Since the introduction of the crib, infants, babies and small children have become lodged between the balusters, resulting in injury or death. Cribs are now manufactured with smaller spacing between the balusters. The padded crib bumper was invented to prevent infants, babies and small children from becoming lodged between the balusters or from becoming injured when impacting the balusters. The down side to the padded crib bumper, is that it prevents the circulation of air within the crib compartment and allows a baby to re-breath exhaled carbon dioxide which may cause Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS).
The following prior art references, which the inventor is aware of, are distinctly different than the present invention described in this patent application.
Many types of cribs and crib innovations have been patented in the past. Some prior art crib designs using balusters in the wall construction include; U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,190 issued on Oct. 17, 1922 to Krueger, titled “CRIB”, U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,218 issued on Aug. 29, 1944 to Merrett, titled “CRIB CONSTRUCTION”, U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,257 issued on Apr. 21, 1953 to Kroll, titled “BABY CRIB”, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,773 issued on Apr. 29, 1975 to Spencer, titled “CRIB”, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,783 issued on Sep. 14, 1976 to Spencer, titled “CRIB OR YOUTHBED” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,976 issued on Sep. 2, 2003 to Guillot, titled “CHILD'S CRIB”.
There have also been attempts to produce cribs without balusters to keep a baby from hitting their head and appendages on the crib's balusters and for keeping the head and appendages from getting stuck between the balusters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,792 issued on Nov. 23, 1982 to Dale, titled “CRIB” describes a crib replacing the crib's balusters with mesh panels on the left and right wall sections and on the head and foot wall sections. U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,813 issued on Jul. 10, 2001 to Aaron, titled “CRIB” describes a crib using a mesh sleeping surface and replaces the crib's balusters with mesh panels on the left and right wall sections and on the head and foot wall sections. These improvements to the crib's design have merit, but a majority of the cribs presently used and manufactured throughout the world today still use the standard vertical spindle or rail design.
Many types of crib bumpers for preventing a baby from hitting their head or appendages on the balusters on a crib and for keeping the head and appendages from getting stuck between the crib's spaced balusters have been patented in the past. Although there have been a multitude of patents issued on the crib bumper throughout the years, the basic design is still the same. Some of the more important prior art crib bumper patents and innovations are briefly described hereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,492 issued on Jan. 30, 1962 to Rosen, titled “PROTECTIVE BUMPER DEVICE” describes an inflatable crib bumper manufactured out of a resilient, flexible, air tight material of rubber, latex or plastic. The inflatable crib bumper is releasably secured on all four corners of the crib and at the top and bottom sections, on both ends of the four wall sections, to the balusters. Unlike the present invention, the inflatable crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the inflatable crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper, the baby can become lodged between the bumper and the mattress or between the bumper and the balusters and the inflatable crib bumper can be punctured by a sharp object, making the bumper inoperable from protecting a baby from impacting the balusters through the deflated bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,824 issued on Nov. 16, 1971 to Doyle, titled “CRIB BUMPER” describes a crib bumper manufactured out of a cushioning material of flexible resilient compressible foam rubber or down. The covering of the bumper is preferably an un-breathable waterproof fabric or plastic. A waterproof fabric or plastic extension is on the bottom of the bumper, for securing the bumper underneath or against the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the bumper and the mattress or between the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,090 issued on Apr. 15, 1975 to Schultz, titled “CRIB BUMPER AND MATTRESS” describes a crib bumper manufactured out of a cushioning material of flexible resilient compressible foam rubber or down and attached to a crib's balusters using a tying or snapping tab method. The crib bumper also has a means of attaching elastic tabs with male and female interlocking snaps from the bottom of the bumper to the mattress support or to a mattress manufactured with bumper attaching mating means on the sides or bottom of the mattress. The covering of the bumper is preferably an un-breathable waterproof fabric or plastic. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the bumper and the mattress or between the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,923 issued on Jun. 9, 1987 to Gabriel et al., titled “TRANSPARENT CRIB BUMPER PADS” describes an inflatable crib bumper manufactured out of a transparent waterproof plastic material. The inflatable crib bumper is releasably secured on all four corners of the crib and at the top and bottom sections, on both ends of the four wall sections, to the balusters. All four bumper sections are connected for inflation. An alternative embodiment of the invention connects all four bumper sections to an inflatable mattress bottom section. Unlike the present invention, the inflatable crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the baby can become lodged between the bumper and the mattress or between the bumper and the balusters and the inflatable crib bumper can be punctured by a sharp object, making the bumper or bumper and mattress inoperable from protecting a baby from impacting the balusters through the deflated bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,346 issued on Jan. 2, 1990 to Rist, titled “INFANT CRIB ENCLOSURE” describes a fabric crib bumper filled with a resilient compressible material and attached to a crib's balusters using tie strings and each bumper panel is attached to a mattress sheet using hook and loop Velcro™ fasteners. The crib bumper also has a means of subdividing the compartment into two separate compartments for a newborn or for twins using a fifth bumper panel. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,611 issued on Sep. 7, 1983 to Pope, titled “BUMPER PAD FOR INFANT CRIB” describes a soft fabric material crib bumper filled with padding attached to a crib's balusters and four corner posts using flaps secured closed using Velcro™ or snaps. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,269 issued on Nov. 10, 1992 to McLean et al., titled “CRIB COVER” describes a form fitted soft, flexible material crib bumper attached to a crib's balusters using tie strings or straps. The form fitted crib bumper fits between the mattress and the balusters and has a notch for receiving the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,718 issued on Sep. 7, 1993 to Pope, titled “BUMPER PAD FOR INFANT CRIB” describes a hollow one piece crib bumper manufactured out of a soft fabric for receiving padding at an open end which is releasably secured closed forming a closed loop. The bumper is attached to a crib's balusters and four corner posts using flaps on the outside surface with snaps or a hook and loop securing method. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the bumper and the mattress or between the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,765 issued on May 2, 1995 to Dicken, titled “CRIB BUMPER PAD” describes a hollow crib bumper cover made out of a washable soft cloth material for receiving cushioning padding material and a stiffener at an open end which is secured closed using Velcro™ or a zipper, etc. The bumper is attached to a crib's balusters and four corner posts using tie strings on the bumper's outside surface. The lower portion of the bumper fits tightly between the bottom section of a crib's balusters and the side of the mattress. The bumper pad con be used on the left and right sides of the crib or it can surround all four sides of a crib. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,046 issued on Jan. 6, 1995 to Vande Streek, titled “BED BUMPER PAD” describes individual inflatable crib bumper panels manufactured out of a flexible and transparent material. Each inflatable crib bumper panel has an independent means of inflation. Each inflatable crib bumper is secured using one horizontal centrally located long strap with Velcro™ securing ends attached to the outside of the bumper for wrapping around the crib posts and the balusters. Unlike the present invention, the inflatable crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the baby can become lodged between the bumper and the mattress or between the bumper and the balusters and the inflatable crib bumper can be punctured by a sharp object, making the bumper or bumper and mattress inoperable from protecting a baby from impacting the balusters through the deflated bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,071 issued on Aug. 1, 1995 to Feigenbaum, titled “INDIVIDUAL PROTECTIVE PADS FOR CRIB BALUSTERS” describes a baluster crib pad secured onto the crib baluster using a Velcro™ securing means. Unlike the present invention, the baluster crib pad does not allow total air circulation, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the four corner posts and the baby can still become lodged between the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. D365,957 issued on Jan. 9, 1996 to Ferrari, titled “CRIB BUMPER PAD” shows a fabric side rail barrier secured over the top of a crib's horizontal rail using snaps and tie strings. The barrier fits between the mattress and the balusters. Unlike the present invention, the crib barrier does not allow air to circulate through it unless it is manufactured out of a mesh fabric and the crib barrier does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,276 issued on Nov. 26, 1996 to Nicholson et al., titled “CRIB BUMPER PAD WITH RELEASABLE SHEET” describes a one piece box shaped crib bumper with four side walls and a bottom section made out of a padded material using a hook Velcro™ securing means on the inside upper walls for receiving a custom fit open corner box sheet using a loop Velcro™ securing means on the outside upper surface of the conformable box sheet. The bumper is attached to a crib's balusters using centrally located tie strings on the one piece box shaped crib bumper's outside surface. Unlike the present invention, the one piece box shaped crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,876 issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Petruzella, titled “INFANT MATTRESS” describes a mattress like structure used as a partial crib bumper. The rectangular shaped mattress uses four straight sections interconnected to four corner sections inserted into a mesh sleeve with a zippered closure means. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the top of the mattress and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the mattress and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,534 issued on Jan. 13, 1998 to Sherman, titled “PROTECTIVE BUMPER PAD” describes a one piece flexible fabric material crib bumper filled with flexible foam or foam rubber, which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings, located on the bumper's outside fabric surface. The lower section of the flexible fabric crib bumper is positioned underneath the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,112 issued on Sep. 15, 1998 to Harms, titled “BABY CRIB LINER” describes a one piece crib bumper attached to a flexible base member, located beneath a mattress, which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings, located on the bumper's outside fabric surface. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,408 issued on Mar. 16, 1999 to Bashista, et al., titled “MESH CRIB LINER” describes a crib liner made of netting placed on the inside of the crib's balusters extending beneath the mattress and extending over the top of the top horizontal rail. The sides of the crib liner are secured to the top of crib's side balusters using Velcro™ fasteners. The head and foot section of the crib liner are attached to the top of the crib using rods inside sleeves, with four ties for attaching the rods to the four corners of the crib. The lower portion of the crib liner uses four ties to secure the crib liner to the crib. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,873 issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Fountain, titled “CRIB RAILING GUARD” describes a resilient cushion or inflatable one piece crib bumper “crib railing guard”, which is secured to the crib's balusters using fasteners, located on the bumper's outside surface. The lower section of the crib bumper is placed between the crib's balusters and the mattress or continues underneath the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,885 issued on Aug. 10, 1999 to Glassford, titled “BABY CRIB BUMPER” describes a one piece flexible fabric material crib bumper filled with flexible foam or foam rubber, which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings or Velcro™ fasteners, located on the bumper's outside fabric surface. The removable lower section of the flexible fabric crib bumper is a mesh material and is positioned underneath the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,458 issued on Aug. 17, 1999 to DeRosa, titled “CRIB BUMPER SAFETY SYSTEM” describes a one piece crib bumper which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings or Velcro™ fasteners, located on the bumper's outside surface. The bottom panel of the crib bumper fits between the mattress and the balusters. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,493 issued on Oct. 5, 1999 to Rhey et al., titled “SAFETY BUMPER PAD” describes a one piece crib bumper with a mattress retaining sheet which is secured to the crib's balusters using locking straps, located on the bumper's outside surface. The mattress retaining sheet of the crib bumper fits between the mattress and the balusters and under the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,690 issued on May 2, 2000 to Koenig, titled “SLEEPING PAD, BEDDINGS AND BUMPERS TO IMPROVE RESPIRATORY EFFICIENCY AND ENVIRONMENTAL TEMPERATURE OF AN INFANT AND REDUCE THE RISKS OF SUDDEN INFANT DEATH SYNDROME (SIDS) AND ASPHYXIATION” describes individual baluster pads, ventilated bedding and a rectangular ventilated crib bumper which is secured to the crib's corner posts using Velcro™. Unlike the present invention, the patent does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,216 issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to Pine, titled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR REMOVING HEAVY GASES FROM INFANT CRIBS” describes multiple partially ventilated crib bumpers using gravity or a fan to remove heavy gases from the bottom of a crib's bumper compartment. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through the entire bumper and only through a small portion of it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,101 issued on Jan. 9, 2001 to McCloud, titled “SEE THROUGH PROTECTIVE CRIB COVER CONSTRUCTION” describes a crib bumper with netting recessed in geometric viewing portals. The crib bumper is attached to the crib's balusters using straps and a Velcro™ securing means. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through the entire bumper and only through a small portion of it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,573 issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to Wagner et al., titled “VENTILATED UPGRADE KIT FOR A CRIB BUMPER AND METHOD OF USING IT” describes a partially ventilated crib bumper which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings, located on the bumper's outside fabric surface. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through the entire bumper and only through a small portion of it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. D444,329 issued on Jul. 3, 2001 to Newman, titled “PROTECTIVE NET FOR INFANTS COT” shows a crib liner made of netting placed on the inside of the crib's side rail sections secured over the top of the top rail using a continuous top rail hook and extending down to the bottom rail. The two sides of the crib liner are secured to the outermost balusters using Velcro™ fasteners. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters or the corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,857 issued on Jul. 23, 2002 to Whatman et al., titled “LINER FOR AN INFANT BED” describes a rectangular crib liner made of a mesh material located on the inside of the crib and secured over the top of the top rails using hooks or a Velcro™ securing means. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters or the corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,775 issued on Aug. 27, 2002 to Koenig, titled “SLEEPING PAD, BEDDING AND BUMPERS TO IMPROVE RESPIRATORY EFFICIENCY AND ENVIRONMENTAL TEMPERATURE OF AN INFANT AND REDUCE THE RISKS OF SUDDEN INFANT DEATH SYNDROME (SIDS) AND ASPHYXIATION” describes individual baluster pads, ventilated bedding and a rectangular ventilated crib bumper which is secured to the crib's corner posts using Velcro™. Unlike the present invention, the patent does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,403 issued on May 20, 2003 to Titus, titled “BABY BUMPER PAD” describes a one piece crib bumper which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings, located on the bumper's outside surface. A bottom panel is zipper attached to the crib bumper and fits between the mattress and the balusters. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,457 issued on Aug. 10, 2004 to Alaback, titled “BABY CRIB PAD” describes multiple crib pad segments which are secured together on the outside of the crib using Velcro™. Each crib pad segment has multiple padded flaps for securing around each baluster using a Velcro™ securing means. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,437 issued on Feb. 3, 2004 to Koenig, titled “SLEEPING PAD, BEDDING AND BUMPERS TO IMPROVE RESPIRATORY EFFICIENCY AND ENVIRONMENTAL TEMPERATURE OF AN INFANT AND REDUCE THE RISKS OF SUDDEN INFANT DEATH SYNDROME (SIDS) AND ASPHYXIATION” describes individual baluster pads, ventilated bedding and a rectangular ventilated crib bumper which is secured to the crib's corner posts using Velcro™. Unlike the present invention, the patent does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,464 issued on Oct. 25, 2005 to Coauette, titled “CRIB BUMPER” describes a one piece box shaped bumper which is secured to the crib's balusters using tie strings, located on the bumper's outside surface. Open pockets on the outside of the bumper receive L-shaped inserts which are positioned between the balusters and underneath the mattress. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through it, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,823 issued on Feb. 28, 2006 to Reed et al., titled “CRIB SAFETY NET” describes a rectangular box crib liner made of a mesh material located on the inside of the crib and secured over the top of the top rails using hooks or a Velcro™ securing means. The mattress is placed over the bottom of the rectangular box crib liner. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters or the corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,192 issued on Jun. 6, 2006 to Waters et al., titled “CRIB SHIELD SYSTEM AND OTHER BREATHABLE APPARATUS” describes crib shield panels made of a mesh material located on the inside of a crib and secured onto itself, onto the corner posts, onto the balusters or onto the horizontal rails using a Velcro™ securing means. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters or the corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,282 issued on May 8, 2007 to Wojtowicz, titled “CRIB ACCESSORY AND ASSEMBLY” describes a rectangular crib bumper with a bottom section which is secured to the crib's corner posts and balusters using a Velcro™ securing means, located on the bumper's outside surface. Unlike the present invention, the crib bumper does not allow air to circulate through the bumper, the crib bumper does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the bumper and the baby can still become lodged between the top of the bumper and the balusters.
All of the previously described prior art patents do not allow air to circulate through the crib bumper, or do not protect the baby from impacting the balusters above the crib bumper, or the baby can become lodged between the crib bumper and the mattress or between the top of the crib bumper and the balusters, or the baby can use the crib bumper as a step for crawling out of the crib and falling onto the floor.
Many other types of patents and innovations for enhancing the health and well being of a baby have been invented and patented in the past. Some of the more important prior art patents and innovations, in which the present invention improves upon, are briefly described hereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,792 issued on Nov. 23, 1982 to Dale, titled “CRIB” describes a crib which replaces balusters in the head, foot and sides sections with mesh panels. The crib also has a pivoting canopy section which opens and closes the top of the crib. Unlike the present invention, the crib does not protect the baby from impacting the four corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,269 issued on Nov. 10, 1992 to McLean et al., titled “CRIB COVER” describes screen or mesh crib cover for preventing animals from entering a crib. The cover is secured to the top of the crib using Velcro™. Unlike the present invention, the crib cover does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts, and the baby can still become lodged between the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,577 issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Volpe, titled “CRIB ADAPTER” describes an air permeable sleeping surface suspended from the top of a crib's rails. The sleeping surface is secured to the top of the side rails using hooks. Unlike the present invention, the crib cover does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts, and the baby can still become lodged between the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,571 issued on Dec. 23, 1997 to Yowell, titled “INFANT BEDDING APPARATUS” describes a mesh sleeping surface suspended in a crib above a mattress using a rectangular frame spacer or below a crib's top head and foot rails using long hooks. Unlike the present invention, the crib cover does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts, and the baby can still become lodged between the balusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,813 issued on Jul. 10, 2001 to Aaron, titled “CRIB” describes a crib which replaces balusters in the head, foot and sides sections with mesh panels. Unlike the present invention, the crib does not protect the baby from impacting the four corner posts or the horizontal support rails behind the mesh panels.
Many other types of patents and innovations for protecting a baby from insects using mesh containment have been invented and patented in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,734 issued on Apr. 30, 1918 to Williams, titled “INSECT SCREENS FOR CRIBS OR BEDS” describes screening mounted in wooden rectangular frames and positioned inside of a crib using brackets fastened to the corner posts. The top of the crib is covered with a two section screen panel hinged centrally to allow lifting a left or right section independently. Unlike the present invention, the screens mounted in wooden rectangular frames do not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts or the screen frames themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,331 issued on Mar. 8, 1960 to Ruiz, titled “INSECT NETTING FOR CRIBS AND THE LIKE” describes a six sided boxed netting enclosure suspended in a crib enclosure for receiving a mattress and a baby. The six sided boxed netting enclosure is secured to the top of the crib's four vertical corner posts using adjustable loops located on all four top corners. Zippered access to the six sided boxed netting enclosure is located on the front vertical section. The bottom section of the six sided boxed netting enclosure is a non-mesh fabric. Unlike the present invention, the six sided boxed netting enclosure does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,534 issued on Sep. 5, 1989 to Gomez-Marcial, titled “INSECT NETTING FOR A CRIB AND THE LIKE” describes a open bottom five sided boxed netting enclosure suspended in a crib enclosure. The open bottom five sided boxed netting enclosure is secured to the top of the crib's four vertical corner posts using adjustable loops and/or ties located on all four top corners. Zippered access to the open bottom five sided boxed netting enclosure is located on the top section. The bottom section of the open bottom five sided boxed netting enclosure use elasticized corners for an adjustable “fitted” fit. Unlike the present invention, the open bottom five sided boxed netting enclosure does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts and small insects may still enter through the bottom fitted section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,894 issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to LaMantia, titled “INSECT NETTING ASSEMBLY” describes a four sided netting enclosure fitted over the outside of a crib enclosure. The top of the four sided netting enclosure is stretchable band which reduces the openings diameter. Two connected and curved dowels support a tented netting dome shaped hood that fit around and over the top of the four sided netting enclosure. Unlike the present invention, the four sided netting enclosure does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts and small insects may still enter through the bottom section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,083 issued on Apr. 22, 2003 to LaMantia, titled “CRIB AND PLAYPEN PROTECTIVE COVERING” describes a five sided boxed netting enclosure connected to a tented netting dome shaped hood, supported with two connected and curved dowels, for receiving a mattress and a baby. The five sided boxed netting enclosure is secured to the top of the crib's side rails using Velcro™ straps and secured around the head and foot section of the crib using long Velcro™ straps. Zippered access to the tented netting dome shaped hood is located on the front section. Unlike the present invention, the six sided boxed netting enclosure does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,958 issued on Mar. 1, 2005 to LaMantia, titled “CRIB AND PLAYPEN PROTECTIVE ENCLOSURE” describes a five sided boxed netting enclosure connected to a tented netting dome shaped hood, supported with two connected and curved dowels, for receiving a mattress and a baby. The five sided boxed netting enclosure is secured to the top of the crib's side rails using Velcro™ straps and secured around the head and foot section of the crib using long Velcro™ straps. Zippered access to the tented netting dome shaped hood is located on the front section. Unlike the present invention, the six sided boxed netting enclosure does not protect the baby from impacting the balusters and corner posts.
Many solutions to improve existing prior art problems have been made, but many are not well suited for the standard crib design and for the needs of a baby inside a crib. An easier use breathable crib insert bumper is needed.
Without adequate ventilation inside a crib, using a non-porous non-breathable baby bumper, a baby re-breathes expired gasses, namely carbon dioxide, built up inside the crib compartment chamber. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) may be caused by the re-breathing of expired carbon dioxide and inadequate air circulation inside a crib compartment. Sleeping infants with low level intakes of oxygen and an increased re-breathing of carbon dioxide produces an anesthetic effect on a sleeping baby and may cause increased apneas (absences of breathing).
The earth's atmosphere is made up of 79% asphyxiant gases (mainly nitrogen), and around 21% oxygen, depending upon where you live. Carbon dioxide (CO2) is an asphyxiant gas and is about 1.5 times the density of air, which means it will settle in the lowest point it finds. Breathing carbon dioxide (CO2) concentrations in the air above 10% can be lethal.
No one knows exactly how Sudden Infant Death Syndrome happens, but the re-breathing of exhaled carbon dioxide has an anesthetic effect, creating a decrease in heart rate, brain function and breathing. The technical term for excessive carbon dioxide in the blood is called hypercarbia, which may lead to asphyxia, where the normal breathing reflex stops. Asphyxia is a condition of severely deficient supply of oxygen to the body. As a baby sleeps, the heavier than air exhaled carbon dioxide sits on the bottom of the four walled sealed crib chamber, causing the continual re-breathing of exhaled carbon dioxide. A baby sleeping on their stomach, re-breathes a higher percentage of exhaled carbon dioxide than a baby sleeping on their back does.
Hypoxia is the term to describe low oxygen levels in the blood. Hypercapnia is the term to describe high carbon dioxide (CO2) levels in the blood. Acidosis is the term to describe the buildup of lactic acid in the blood and tissues, a by-product of an anaerobic metabolism (without oxygen).
Human extremities can be deprived of blood flow for more than 30 minutes without damage. Breathing is triggered by rising carbon dioxide levels in the blood rather than diminishing oxygen levels. The central nervous system, specifically those portions involved in consciousness, will not continue to function for more than a few seconds without oxygen. The disruption of cell metabolism in the tissues and the accumulation of toxic by-products result in patho-physiological consequences such as tissue necrosis, loss of consciousness and death. Carbon dioxide dissolved in blood forms carbonic acid, which acidifies the blood. Too much of it causes acidosis, which can kill. Asphyxia causes hypoxia, which primarily affects the tissues and organs most sensitive to hypoxia, the brain, resulting in cerebral hypoxia.
Lack of oxygen, either partial [hypoxia] or total [anoxia], can cause death. Impairment of cognitive and motor function can manifest at oxygen concentrations of 10-15%. Loss of consciousness occurs at less than 10%. Death usually occurs at less than 8%. A person can lose consciousness in 40 seconds and die within a few minutes when ambient oxygen levels are as low as 4-6%.
Periodic pauses in breathing is a normal occurrence and is called apnea, the absence of breathing. It has been proven that increased levels of ambient oxygen reduces the occurrences of apnea in infants. This was the reason why newborns were placed in oxygen tents after birth more than 50 years ago, but the side effects were poor eye development and sometimes blindness would occur.
The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends that a baby be positioned on their back (supine position) when sleeping to reduce the possibility of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) occurring. It is recommended that you should not let a baby lie on their back to sleep when they are experiencing respiratory distress or have been just fed, in case of excessive regurgitation after feeding. It is also believed that excessive bedding and clothing produce hyperthermia, the overheating of a infant.
Interesting cases related to carbon dioxide asphyxiation have occurred in the past. Around 11:30 p.m. on Aug. 15, 1984, a carbon dioxide eruption occurred from the bottom of Lake Monoun, in west Africa, killing 37 people living around Lake Monoun. At 9:30 p.m. on Aug. 12, 1986, a cloudy mixture of carbon dioxide and water droplets rose violently from the deep waters of the tropical crater Lake Nyos, in Cameroon, west Africa. The heavier than air carbon dioxide cloud was about 50 meters thick. It quickly enveloped houses within the crater that were 120 meters above the shoreline of the lake. The Lake Nyos lethal gas cloud of carbon dioxide was estimated to be filled with around 1,940,000 tons of carbon dioxide. Part of the carbon dioxide cloud escaped over a low spillway, cut in the northern rim of the maar crater, and flowed down the slopes into the valleys below at a rate of 20 to 50 km per hour, towards the villages of Nyos, Kam, Cha, and Subum. The deadly carbon dioxide cloud traveled more than 23 km, bringing sudden death to all life in the vicinity. 1,746 people, thousands of cattle, birds, animals and insects died of carbon dioxide induced asphyxiation. Children are often the first victims because they breathe air nearest the earth. It was estimated that a liter of water, in the lower part of the lake, contained between 1 to 5 liters of dissolved carbon dioxide (CO2).
The US Federal Mine Safety and Health Act of 1977 established ventilation standards in which mines should be ventilated by a current of air containing not less than 19.5 volume per centum of oxygen and not more than 0.5 volume per centum of carbon dioxide (CO2).